Tales of Symphonia : Kagome comes in
by The one who writes the ones
Summary: When Inuyasha calls Kagome worthless, Kagome jumps down the well and finds herself in Symphonia. There she meets Marta and Emil. Told by Kagome. Takes place after Marta and Emil arrive in Palmacosta for the first time together.
1. Marta and Emil

**My second fic! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Symphonia. Honestly, I'm kinda glade, I mean think of the work. I only own the idea for the story. :)**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

I ran, Inuyasha chasing me. He'd said I was nothing and I was determinatded to get away from him. I came to the well and jumped in, but I never went to the other side in my era. I went somewhere else entirely.

**Chapter 1: Marta and Emil  
**

" Be greatful," a young boy retorted as he handed a young girl a bottle, she drank it and headed into battle with him. I had been knocked out while falling, and had just gotten up to this afair. The boy looked about 16. He had glowing red eyes and straggly blond hair. He wore what looked to me a sleeveless bluish-purple shirt that attached to a black scarf wrapped skilfully around his neck. He had black pants with golden stripes crossing each other and black and golden shoes. Around his waist was a sword's sheath painted golden and silver. His actual sword was very elegant and so was his whole outfit. Ofcoures his sword wasn't as cool as Inuyasha's.

The girl was about the same age and had vibrant blue eyes and bright orange hair. Her hair ran almost the whole way down her back and started with 2 flowers. She had a long sleeve white shirt with deep red and small orange accents. She had long white gloves and at on one arm was a sharp weapon and I'm not shure what to call it. She had black leggings on with slits at the top near her biceps. She also wore dull orange and black boots.

They were fighting a boy, also about the same age. He wore a red outfit and pretty shure he's evil so I won't go into more detail other than he used 2 swords.

And there was me. Bruised and bandaged. My head was swimming as I watch the boy and girl win and a Black and purple doggie appeared. They were smiling until the dog pointed me out. The dog thing actually spoke! Then I drifted off into darkness as both teenagers walked over. I faintly noticed the boy's eyes were green instead of red before I passed out.

* * *

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Centurion Tenebrae and Colette

**I seriusly doubt anyones reading this, but I don't care. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Centurion Tenebrae and Colette**

When I came to, I was laying on my side a new bandage wrapped around my abdomen, my eyes still closed. I assumed I was in a inn bed. Someone was snoring loudly in a bed next to mine and someone else watching me intently. Just then the door open and someone walked in. I heard a 4 legged animal walk over to the human. I flipped on my back and groaned. That gave me away. Both girls stopped their conversation and stared at me as I opened my eyes. That young girl from before was there and another young girl.  
She must have been the same age as the others. She had golden hair and shining blue eyes. She had black leggings and small white boots. She had a white dress with lilac trim and an odd clock like shirt that had been cut and was the same as her dress. She smiled at me along with the other girl. I think that she was a little disturbed for some reason or another. This puzzled me.  
" Hello. How do you feel?" the girl from before said.  
" Fine thank you. Might I ask who you all are?" I replied.  
" How rude of us. I'm Collet the chosen of regeneration," the girl who had just walked in said.  
" I'm Marta," the other girl said," And the one asleep over there is Emil."  
" And I'm Centurion Tenebrae, " the dog said. I stared at the Centurion. The thing SPOKE! It wasn't a dream!  
" I'm Kagome," I mentioned and tried to sit up. Marta hastily pushed me back down.  
" Don't move. It will open your wounds," she said. 'My wounds? I was only hit once. I wonder if the injury with the shikon no tama reopened? That was long ago...' I nodded and laid back down.  
Over to the side I heard the rustling of sheets. I turned over to see what it was. The boy Emil had gotten up and was walking over to the girls.  
"Hello," I said cheerfully and sat up in the bed, Marta not trying to stop me this time. Emil smiled warmly and stated his name. I told him my name and smiled back. Everyone was smiling.

* * *

**Well if anyone is reading this, please R&R!**


End file.
